Hitch assemblies for vehicles such as trucks generally include a hitch bar that is removably insertable into a hitch receiver carried by the vehicle. The hitch receiver generally includes a length of rectangular steel tube stock longitudinally oriented and connected to the frame under the rear of the vehicle. The hitch assembly generally includes a hitch bar that carries a hitch ball or clevis and which fits into the end of the receiver. The hitch bar is then releasably locked in place with a pin that is inserted through complimentary holes in the receiver tube and the hitch bar. It is desirable to cover the end of the receiver when the hitch bar is not inserted within the receiver to prevent unwanted dirt and debris from becoming lodged in the receiver. These covers are often stylized to reflect some sentiment of the owner.
Many hitch receiver covers are known. Some are as simple as a cap that fits over the end of the receiver. Others include decorative plates. Still others include interchangeable decorative plates with electric backlighting behind the plates. A problem with receiver covers, however, is they are often subject to theft. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an attractive receiver cover that includes simple anti-theft features to make it more difficult to remove from a receiver.